Reconstruyéndome
by Clau Stewart
Summary: Isabella Swan creía que por amor a su esposo todo lo soportaría, su egoísmo, sus ansias de poder, su indiferencia, pero un día descubre que hay algo que no puede soportar: su desamor. Una historia sobre una mujer, el descubrimiento de su amor propio; y de un hombre que con el tiempo entiende que lo más valioso que tuvo, es lo que ya no le pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Betzacosta, Mia, Aryam, a Lucero, a Sachita.**_

_**Bienvenidas.**_

* * *

Prólogo

Edward estaba parado frente al gran ventanal que había en su oficina viendo todos los edificios de New York, divagando, recordando cuándo fue la última vez que él sonrió, o que su mundo no giraba alrededor del trabajo, pensando que su esposa siempre le decía que no trabajara tanto, que pasaran más tiempo juntos ellos como familia

Él la ignoraba, creía que todo tenía que ser siempre trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo

Que equivocado estaba

Ahora él se arrepentía de todas las veces que Bella le decía eso y él la ignoraba, por eso, ahora ella se había ido, lo había abandonado-decía él, cuando el culpable era él y no Bella- la extrañaba como la mierda, pero no podía hacer nada

Bella siempre pensó que ella nunca fue suficiente para Edward, y cuando ella se lo dijo, el no lo confirmó, ni lo negó

Hacía 3 meses que se habían casado, él la amaba- a su manera- pero la amaba, y ella quería más, lo quería a él completo, que llegara a las cinco de la tarde, que salieran al cine, a cenar, a cualquier parte, ¿qué tan difícil era complacer a su mujer?

Él no pudo dárselo y ella se fue, lo abandonó, todavía recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido hacía ya 2 semanas-que ella se fue

_-¡Por favor Edward! ¡Mírate! El trabajo te está consumiendo, parece que la oficina fuera tu esposa ¡Y no yo!_

_-Bella por favor, no seas exagerada, paso lo necesario en la oficina_

_-Edward, estar desde las siete de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche no es necesario, ¡Entiende maldita sea! Para ser feliz no se necesita ser millonario, dime algo ¿De qué sirve que estés haciendo millones, cuando ni siquiera somos felices?_

_-Yo soy feliz –respondió a la defensiva_

_-¿Lo eres? ¿Seguro?- Indagó con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-¿Sabes Bella? Sinceramente maldigo el día en que creí que eras la esposa perfecta_

_Ella quedó paralizada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, él sabía que la había cagado, ella… también_

_-Lamento no haber sido la esposa perfecta-dijo con los ojos más húmedos_

_-Bella… -intentó arreglarlo él, pero Bella lo interrumpió _

_-Lo lamento, en serio, te lo digo de corazón… Yo... Necesito tomarme unas vacaciones, iré unas semanas a Forks donde mis padres_

Edward, como el cobarde que era no dijo nada, solo asintió, eso había sido hacía 2 semanas, ella no lo había llamado, él tampoco… estaba jodido

-¿Señor Cullen?- Llamo Irina por el intercomunicador

-Dime Irina- Contestó él seco, así le hablaba a sus empleados, demostrándoles que él era más que ellos

Más estúpido tal vez

-La señorita Tanya Denali está aquí esperando a que la atienda, ¿la hago pasar?

-Si Irina y no me pases llamadas y cancela mi cita de las diez

Se sentó en el sillón a esperar a una de las personas que en verdad lo hacía feliz, vio como entró Tanya, con su caminar presumido, creyéndose superior a los demás

Llevaba un vestido rojo, pegado hasta la cintura y suelto de las caderas, demasiado corto, tanto que podía verle el inicio de su trasero

-Hola mi amor-saludó cuando llegó frente a él

-Hola preciosa- respondió él sujetándole la nuca y atrayéndola hacia él para besar sus labios, como llevaba haciéndolo 3 meses.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, todo comentario es bienvenido, recuerden una crítica constructiva hace mejorar la escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Gracias a todas las 24 comentaristas, a las que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas.**_

_**Agradecimiento a mi beta Gaby, a Mayra y a Sachita.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Bella estaba sentada en el patio de su casa, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de verano ya tenía dos semanas de estar allí y Edward no la había llamado, se sentía como la mierda

Ella tampoco lo había llamado, y no lo haría, quería ver si Edward la extrañaba, o ni se acordaba de la existencia de ella

Bella limpió rápidamente una lágrima que se había escapado, se había dicho que no lloraría por Edward, pero lo estaba haciendo

No sabía por qué Edward había cambiado tanto, no era el muchacho dulce y cariñoso que ella conoció, sonrió al recordar cómo lo conoció

_Estaba de vacaciones, cursaba su tercer año de derecho, tenía veinte años, sólo le faltaba un año para terminar, para ser una profesional_

_Ese día andaba de compras con Lauren cuando llegó a su casa vio estacionarse en la casa de Esme y Carlisle un volvo negro, ella nunca había visto ese auto en la casa de sus vecinos de al lado_

_-Bella, ¿Desde cuándo Esme y Carlisle tiene ese auto?_

_-No lo sé, Lauren déjalos, ellos tienen derecho a cambiar de auto_

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Bella mira a ese papito-Dijo Lauren prácticamente babeando _

_Bella vio a la dirección que Lauren indicaba y quedo paralizada, un hombre que jamás había visto la observaba fijamente, piel muy blanca, ojos de un verde bosque, cabello cobrizo, cuerpo de infarto_

_-Bella, cuidado se te cae la baba- Dijo irónicamente Lauren_

_Bella se sonrojó inmediatamente y aparto la vista de allí, pero era demasiado tarde_

_-¡Lauren! ¡Bella!-Gritó muy emocionada Esme- Vengan, les presentaré a mi hijo_

_Ambas se miraron y caminaron hacia Esme, Bella con una tonalidad de rojo ardiente en las mejillas y Lauren segura de sí misma_

_-Chicas, él es mi hijo, Edward ellas son Bella y Lauren son vecinas nuestras- Dijo dulcemente Esme_

_-Es un placer- Dijo rápidamente Lauren plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, él solo le sonrió incomodo _

_Bella solo le sonrió, él le guiñó un ojo que hizo que Bella se sonrojara inmediatamente _

_-Bueno, los dejo solos para que se conozcan- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa amable _

_Cuando se fue, quedaron en un silencio incomodo, Bella se sentía incomoda con un Dios griego al lado, y con Lauren que se lo comía con la mirada_

_-Y dime… Edward, ¿qué edad tienes?-Interrogó Lauren_

_- Tengo veintiséis años ¿Y tú?- Preguntó más que todo por cortesía _

_-Yo cumpliré veintidós- Respondió Lauren orgullosa_

_- ¿Y tú, Bella?-Dijo Edward viéndome fijamente_

_-Eh.. Y… Yo cumplí veinte-Dije con la cara ardiéndome de vergüenza, ahora iba a pensar que era una retrasada_

_-Dime Bella, ¿no te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo?- Preguntó Edward muy interesado_

_Lauren no pudo esconder la cara de desilusión y observó fijamente a Bella, con ganas de matarla, Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó a ver a Lauren, esta solo le sonreía_

_-¿Yo?- Preguntó incrédula _

_-¡Claro!-Dijo Edward de lo más normal- Solo si Lauren no tiene problema- Respondió viendo a Lauren_

_-¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Vayan, de todas formas, tengo que irme- Mentía y Bella lo sabía pero Lauren sabía que Edward no quería una tercera en su paseo para dos_

_- De acuerdo- Dijo Bella mas emocionada- Vamos_

Y desde ese día se habían hecho inseparables, se hicieron novios un mes después, y dos años después decidieron casarse, ella no se arrepentía, ella lo amaba, pero no podía decir lo mismo de él

Ella era abogada, pero no trabajaba –Edward no la dejaba- él en cambio era administrador de negocios internacionales

Ella tenía solo veintidós años, el tenía veintiocho

Bella no sabía cómo había llegado donde estaba, sintiéndose como la mierda, sabiendo que Edward no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, no le podía contar a sus papás porque para ellos Edward era el esposo perfecto… si supieran

Si le contaba a Lauren sabía cuál sería su respuesta

_Tienes que soportarle todo, un hombre como él no lo encontrarás jamás, ¡tuviste suerte que él se fijara en ti!_

Y se decía llamar su amiga, también tenía a Riley – Su mejor amigo- ella sabía que Riley la veía como algo más que su amiga, incluso el día antes de que se casara le rogó que no lo hiciera, que le permitiera demostrarle que él la amaba más que Edward

Ella antes sentía algo más que simple cariño de amigos para con Riley, pero estaba tan ciegamente enamorada de Edward que lo olvidó y solo quedaron como mejores amigos –o al menos para ella así era

Solo se veían cuando ella iba a Forks-sin Edward- prácticamente Edward le había prohibido su amistad con Riley, y ella… le hacía caso

Riley sabía que ella estaba en Forks, según él y sus papás estaba de vacaciones, porque quería relajarse un poco, sus papás le creyeron, Riley no

-¿Bella?- Llamó su mamá acercándose a ella- Riley acaba de llegar

-Dile que venga- Respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su mamá

Se sentó en una silla que estaba pegada al árbol de mango que había en su casa, se sentía como cuando era adolescente y se sentaba allí con shorts desgastados, blusas holgadas y descalza, con Riley

-Hola princesa- Dijo Riley plantándole un beso en la mejilla sentándose a su lado

-Hola guapo- sonrió ella –ya extrañaba que no hubieses venido

-Estaba esperando a que te desesperaras y me llamaras, pero como sabía que eso nunca sucedería vine antes de convertirme en piedra

Bella rodó los ojos

-Muy divertido- dijo bufando- cuéntame mejor ¿cómo te va?

-Princesa ¿qué te puedo decir? Me va bien, dentro de lo que cabe, extrañándote pero eso ya lo sabías, pero lo importante aquí es ¿cómo te va a ti? Mira que no soy bobo y sé que no viniste precisamente de vacaciones como le dijiste a tus papás, cuéntame

-Es complicado

-Puedo entender- insistió él

Cuando iba a hablar sonó su celular, hacía 2 semanas se había ido de la casa de Edward y no había sonado para nada, el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente

Vio el identificador y quedó muda

_Edward _

Le hizo una seña a Riley con la mano, indicándole que esperara y se levanto a atender

-¿Bueno?- Dijo muy nerviosa

-¿Quieres decirme por qué demonios no me has hecho ni una tan sola puta llamada?- Respondió con tono muy enfadado

-Tu tampoco me habías llamado- Contraatacó ella

-¡No quieras evadir la pregunta Isabella! – Dijo con tono más molesto aún- ¿Cuándo regresas?

-No lo sé, tal vez en una semana, o tal vez mañana, cuando yo quiera, de todas formas yo pensé que ni te extrañaba

-No quieras hacerte la victima ahora, quiero que regreses ¡mañana mismo! ¿o es que a caso la estás pasando de maravilla allá con tu amiguito que solo quiere meterse entre tus bragas?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Edward?

-¿Todavía me preguntas? ¡Pues claro que del maldito de Riley!

-Pero Riley solo es mi amigo- respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dolida por como la estaba tratando él

- ¿Desde cuándo se prefieren a los amigos que al esposo? Porque déjame decirte que ese cuento barato que me echaste no me lo creo, tú estás allí por él

- Pues el que está arrepentido de haberse casado eres tú, no yo

-Y créeme que cada día me arrepiento más- Dijo eso y cortó, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su parte, ella quedó paralizada, volteó y vio que Riley la miraba fijamente

-Ven princesa, vamos a hablar- le dijo el sujetándole la mano

Y ahí ella entendió, que él jamás la había amado, pero entonces ¿por qué se había casado con ella?

* * *

**Un besote por leer esta locura ¿Odiamos a Edward? Hagamos un club XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Gracias a todas las comentaristas, a las que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas._**

_**Agradecimiento a mi beta Gab**y_

Bella sabía que debía contarle todo a Riley, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza. En muchas ocasiones le había dicho que Edward no era el adecuado para ella, que merecía algo mejor ¿qué había hecho ella? Lo ignoro, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad y molestándose con él.

Un nudo demasiado grande se había alojado en la garganta, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía seguir así, necesitaba ser amada

—¿Me dirás la verdad ,o seguirás mintiéndome? —pregunto Riley, después de tomar asiento.

—No te he mentido Riley —dijo con voz cansina.

—Entonces, comienza a hablar—insistió.

—Creo que Edward ya no me ama— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez te amó? —respondió él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Riley, si quieres que te cuente, deberías dejar de decir estupideces —dijo un poco enfadada.

—Princesa, no te alteres. Es una broma —dijo él serio.

—Últimamente Edward anda raro, demasiado diría yo, solo me habla para reclamarme algo, no me besa, no me hace el amor —se sonrojó cuando dijo eso— no me cuenta nada. No sé si ya no me ama o tiene a otra— dijo dejando escapar un sollozo.

Riley la miró con pena, era cierto que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se alegraba del sufrimiento de su mejor amiga.

—Princesa, realmente lo siento, si quieres le pateo el trasero —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que Bella lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Riley, lo único que quiero es que Edward sea el mismo de antes, que me bese cada mañana, que me haga sentir amada y no me haga sentir un estorbo.

Bella no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar, extrañaba a Edward, lo necesitaba, quería que confiara en ella, que la amara y quizás tener hijos.

_¡Qué ilusa!_

Riley sintió lástima por su amiga, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó; Bella al sentir el abrazo se aferró a él y lloró amargamente.

—Ya princesa, no llores más por él, tienes que ser fuerte

— Yo…—hipó— yo no puedo, Riley. Quiero de vuelta al Edward del que me enamoré, lo necesito ¡¿No entiendes?! — le gritó furiosa.

—Bella cálmate, —le dijo Riley preocupado— si tanto lo extrañas ¿por qué no hablan y arreglan las cosas?

Bella lo pensó por un momento y solo asintió, se secó las lágrimas y tomó de nuevo su celular.

Sonó tres veces antes de escuchar su fuerte voz tras el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —al parecer no había visto el identificador.

—Edward soy yo. —contestó ella con el tono de voz más fuerte que pudo. Él no respondió e inquietándola de inmediato— Yo… te llamaba porque quiero regresar a casa —siguió con un tono de voz más tímido.

—¿Te acordaste que estabas casada? —Dijo él con sarcasmo.

—Edward, necesitaba pensar y quería visitar a mi familia.

—¿Y por qué demonios no la visitaste conmigo? Pudimos haber ido un fin de semana, o ¿es que acaso, te da vergüenza que Riley vea a tu esposo?

_ Aquí vamos de nuevo —pensó Bella. _

—Edward, ni siquiera te gusta Forks —contestó ella buscando excusas para defenderse.

—Por ti hubiera ido, Bella… lo sabes.

—Después de cómo me has tratado y todo lo que me has dicho ¿crees que aún soy estúpida para no darme cuenta de que ya no me amas?

—¡Vaya! Parece que Riley sabe jugar bien sus cartas.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió ella, ahora no entendía nada.

—Olvídalo, ¿para qué llamabas?— Bella sabía que estaba furioso, lo conocía demasiado bien

—Quiero regresar a casa

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Ahora más que nunca, odiaba que Edward no le permitiera trabajar, de esa forma, ella no tenía dinero para irse, debía esperar que él mandara a alguien a buscarla—si quería— y si no, se quedaría hasta que él lo quisiera.

—Necesito que alguien venga por mí. —dijo a penas en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—Mmm —Bella sudaba frío, estaba nerviosa

—¿Entonces?

—Jared pasará por ti mañana a primera hora, está pendiente.

—Está bien, lo estaré —los nervios habían disminuido y logro hablar más claro.

—Eso espero.

—¿Edward?

—Dime…

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bella —y trancó la llamada.

Bella se sentía feliz, cuando le decía _"te amo" _él no correspondía o fingía no haberla escuchado, ahora él le había respondido.

Volteó y observó a Riley verla con ojos de ternura.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó interesado

—Me dijo que me amaba, —respondió con ojos brillantes por la ilusión— y por la mañana pasará Jared para llevarme a casa.

—O sea que te vas— no era una pregunta, él afirmaba.

—Sí.

Riley, sabía que Bella sufriría con Edward, lo supo desde antes que se casaran, él era celoso, posesivo y prepotente, ella era tierna y tímida. Riley quería a Bella como su novia, incluso se lo pidió antes de que Edward llegara a sus vidas, sin embargó, ella lo rechazo.

Cuando llegó Edward, Riley se sintió amenazado y se arriesgo a confesarle de nuevo sus sentimientos, Bella le dio una negativa y él no entendía por qué ella no lo miraba como algo más que su amigo.

Nunca lo entendió.

Si Bella lo hubiese aceptado, él nunca la habría dejado ir y la trataría como de verdad se lo merece. Como una princesa.

—¿Regresaras? —insistió, él sabía que estaba mal amarla, era una mujer casada y no lo amaba, pero él quería que Bella fuera la mujer de su vida.

—Si, Riley. Además, puedes contactarme por el celular —respondió con tono esperanzador.

Riley, sabía que para que Bella regresara tendría que esperar a que ocurriese algo malo, como le estaba sucediendo ahora.

Riley solo asintió.

Esa tarde la pasaron juntos, luego de la llamada con Edward, Bella quedó más animada, y si Bella estaba feliz, Riley también lo estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó de un mejor ánimo, hoy vería a su esposo, al que tanto amaba.

Se baño y se puso una falda corta, una blusa de tirantes roja y unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa, secó su cabello y se maquilló un poco, quería verse bien para Edward

Preparó su desayuno y a las ocho de la mañana estaba Jared afuera, esperándola, Bella se despidió de sus papdres y salió y para montarse en el auto.

—Buen día, Jared —dijo con tono alegre.

—Buen día, Sra. Cullen

—Jared.. —dijo Bella con reproche, había perdido la cuenta, de la cantidad de veces que le había pedido que se tutearan.

—Buen día, Bella. —dijo él con una sonrisa amable.

—Así está mejor.

Bella se sentía de maravilla, Edward le había dicho que la amaba e intentaría arreglar las cosas para que no volvieran a estar mal. Cuando llegó a su casa, se fue directo al teléfono para avisarle a Edward que había llegado, aunque sabía que Jared ya lo había hecho.

—¿Si? —Contestó él con tono cansado, seguramente tendría mucho trabajo y estaría agotado— pensó Bella.

—Ya estoy en casa —dijo con tono alegre.

—Bien…

—¿Vendrás a la hora de almuerzo? —dijo esto con tono esperanzador.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —preguntó él

—¡Claro! Puedo prepararte lo que quieras.

— Si te apetece, llevaré comida italiana, ¿o quieres cocinar?— Edward quería mimarla, Bella se sentía aún más enamorada de él.

—Lo que tú quieras está bien.

—Entonces llevaré comida italiana, te veo en un rato.

—De acuerdo ¿Edward?

—Sí.

—Te amo mucho

—Yo también te amo, Bella— y volvió a trancar, Bella sentía que ya todo estaba bien entre ellos, estaba feliz y quería que siguieran así.

Se puso a limpiar la casa y a ordenar la ropa de ambos, cuando levantó un pantalón, noto que se había caído algo, ella se agachó a recogerlo y quedó paralizada.

_Condones._

_¿Qué hacía Edward, con condones en su pantalón si ella estuvo fuera durante dos semanas?_

**Edward nos salió un poco bipolar xD prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo será más largo y más entretenido, si les gustó o no, las invito a comentar :D trataré de actualizar cada viernes cuando pueda :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Beteado por Gaby; nena te adoro, te deseo lo mejor ahora que ya estás casada :3

Capítulo dedicado a Guest y Enya

* * *

Bella estaba aterrorizada. _¿Qué hacía Edward con condones en los pantalones que había usado el día anterior si ella no estaba allí?_

Ella nunca había llegado a pensar que Edward le fuera infiel, no tenía motivos, ellos hacían el amor, él la satisfacía sexualmente, pero nunca se preguntó si ella lo satisfacía a él. Es cierto que nunca sería como las primeras amantes de Edward; la mayoría eran modelos, con cuerpos de infarto, fácil de llevárselas a la cama, o al menos eso le había contado él.

Los ojos de repente se le empezaron a nublar, quería llorar, se sentía inútil, ahora entendía que no lo satisfacía sexualmente. Ella tenía que cambiar, ser distinta, mejorar como persona, mejorar como esposa, mejorar en la cama. ¡Eso era! Necesitaba ser una buena amante en la cama

Aunque no creía que él le fuera infiel, puesto que nunca le había encontrado nada raro… hasta ahora; pero podía ser que no eran de su esposo, que se los guardó a algún amigo. _¡Eso es!_ Edward siempre salía con Jasper y él era muy mujeriego, podían ser de Jasper.

Con un pensamiento más optimista recogió la ropa que estaba tirada, la metió al cesto de la ropa sucia y se fue a lavar. Debía que ser una mujer que le gustara las tareas del hogar, a ella le gustaba, nunca se había quejado por lavarle la ropa a su esposo, cocinarle, o hacer cosas mínimas como arreglar la cama, el dormitorio, asear los baños; cosas que cualquier esposa haría.

Todavía se sentía insegura, pero con más ánimos; tenía fe en sí misma, ella podía. Bella sabía que de las ex mujeres de Edward eran operadas; senos y traseros falsos. Bella no tenía mucho busto pero eran firmes y no tan pequeños, su trasero era respingón y con falda la hacía verse más hermosa que de costumbre y a Edward eso le molestaba.

Cuando eran novios, una vez Bella salió con él y usó falda, muy corta. Eso había sido un martirio para Edward porque sabía que todos los hombres le miraban el trasero a su mujer, y si hay algo que Edward sería siempre era un celoso. Ese día había insultado a muchos hombres que le habían dicho piropos*_. _

Cuando terminó de limpiar se fue a bañar, necesitaba un momento de relajación, estuvo mucho rato en la bañera y salió de mejor ánimo, había dejado ya un poco de tensión y estaba más relajada. Se cambió, se puso una falda azul muy corta y que se pegaba a sus caderas como una segunda piel una blusa blanca y formal y unos zapatos de tacón.

Edward llegaría alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Bella vio que el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las cinco y empezó a preparar la cena, quería tener todo listo para cuando él llegara. Edward siempre llegaba con hambre y ella siempre lo atendía con su cena preparada.

Preparó arroz con pollo, como sabía que a Edward le gustaba, puré de papas, ensalada y pan, claro que no podía faltar el vino. Alistó la mesa, todo listo para que él entrara en cualquier momento.

A las seis y media de la tarde Bella se sentía demasiado desanimada, aún no llegaba y él acostumbraba a llegar a las seis o antes, la mayoría de veces llegaba antes, pero ya eran más de las seis y él no llegaba.

Cuando eran las ocho, Bella decidió recoger todo, su cena ya era un desperdicio, solo había jugado con ella y la de él estaba en el microondas desde las siete. Con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a su habitación, había decorado su dormitorio con velas y unas rosas para que hubiera un toque romántico, a esas alturas la mitad de las velas estaban derretidas.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y empezó a llorar amargamente ¡ella quería arreglar todo! ¡Ella lo amaba! Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que volvieran a ser los de antes, quería dejar de sentir ese hueco en su pecho… quería sentirse amada, quería que él la amara, así como ella lo amaba a él con ese último pensamiento se quedó dormida.

A la mitad de la noche sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura, se tensó ligeramente pero luego continuó haciéndose la dormida, desde esa posición sentía la respiración de Edward en su oído y alcanzó a sentirle olor a cerveza. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio en su mesita de noche que eran las dos de la mañana. Cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de Edward, se dio la vuelta quedando su rostro frente al de su esposo.

―Te amo― Susurró suave, tan solo como un murmullo― Te amo mucho Edward.

Se acurrucó en su pecho y se quedó dormida.

Cuando Bella se levantó estaba sola en la cama, pero escuchó el agua correr desde el baño. Rápidamente se levanto y se fue a asear al baño de invitados, bajó a la cocina y empezó a prepararle la comida a su esposo.

Cuando pasaron quince minutos él llegó a la cocina y se sentó en el comedor.

―Buenos días― dijo con tono suave.

―Hola mi amor― Dijo Bella emocionada, se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios.

―¿Qué harás hoy?― le preguntó él fingiendo interés.

―Bueno…― Vaciló ella― Pensé que no trabajarías y me hubiese gustado que pasáramos el día juntos― Dijo con la mirada baja, avergonzada, ella sabía que él jamás dejaba de trabajar por nadie, ni siquiera por ella.

―No puedo, tengo una reunión importante a la que no puedo faltar―Dijo con tono cansino

―Bueno, quizás mañana… ―contestó Bella con un poco de optimismo

―Tampoco puedo ―le respondió Edward

Bella reprimió las ganas de llorar, ese no era su Edward, ese era el Edward que a ella no le gustaba, decepcionada simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

―Podríamos salir la otra semana ―sugirió ella

―No lo sé, Bella. ―contestó Edward irritado― Tengo mucho trabajo y no sé hasta cuando estaré libre

―Solo pensé… ―Insistió ella

―Para la próxima trata de que eso se te dé mejor ―Bufó él interrumpiéndola

A Bella se le nubló la vista pero se hizo la fuerte, necesitaba distraerse.

Luego de que Edward se fue ella había preparado todo para salir, estaba terminándose de maquillar cuando su celular sonó.

―¿Diga? ―respondió sin ver quién llamaba

―Hola princesa ―se oyó de una voz demasiado dulce, en esa voz se notaba el gran amor de Riley hacia Bella, le hablaba como que fuera una niña pequeña, la mimaba y la verdad es que Bella no se quejaba.

―¡Riley! ―Chilló, si hubiese estado Edward allí seguramente estuviera arrepentida de tan gran chillido

―¿Cómo estás, hermosa? ¿Qué tal llegaste? Quedé esperando por lo menos una señal de humo tuya ―Dijo soltando un bufido

―Lo siento ―empezó Bella― es que la casa estaba hecha un desastre y tenía que arreglarla, además que hoy pensaba llamarte en la noche pero te me adelantaste ―Dijo sonriendo con dulzura

―Perdón hermosa, es que yo sí me preocupo por mi mejor amiga ―Respondió con tono de reclamo

Bella sabía que estaba mal hablar con Riley, si Edward se enteraba ni se quería imaginar qué pasaría, pero era inevitable, ella adoraba a su mejor amigo y no podía dejar de hablarle.

―Yo también me preocupo por ti pero no he tenido mucho tiempo

―¿Ah sí? Y se puede saber… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupada?

―Ya te lo dije ―Contesto con tono de cansancio― La casa no se limpia sola, la comida no se prepara sola, la ropa no se lava sola…

―De acuerdo ―Le cortó él― Te entiendo, has estado ocupada, pero no te haría mal interrumpir tus quehaceres cinco minutos y llamarme

―Lo sé, y pensaba hacerlo por la noche, en serio. Te iba a llamar pero te adelantaste ―insistió Bella

―Bien, dejemos de pelear y mejor cuéntame ¿Qué tal llegaste?

―¡Gané! ―Grito ella con tono de niña pequeña. Escuchó que él se carcajeaba, ella hizo lo mismo.

Luego de hablar por más de una hora con Riley se puso a terminar de maquillarse, saldría a dar una vuelta por el parque y comerse un helado.

Llegó un poco antes de las cuatro y ordenó la cocina, cuando terminó se sentó un rato a ver una película, necesitaba un momento de relajación. Luego de ver la película se quedó dormida en el sillón.

Sintió como era levantada del sillón y se tensó

―Shh ―Susurró Edward― Vuelve a dormir, solo estoy llevándote a la habitación para que estés cómoda ―Le aclaró

Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, tenía tiempos sin sentirse tan cerca de él. Sintió como la acostaba en la cama y empezaba a quitarle la falda, y la blusa, ella se dejó; quedó solo en bragas y él se acostó a su lado.

Cuando Bella se despertó sintió como una mano estaba aferrada a su cintura, se sintió excelente por amanecer así. Se levantó lentamente para que Edward no se despertara, se fue a bañar y salió a prepararle el desayuno. Él se levantó cuando Bella terminaba la comida y se sentó en silencio.

―Buenos días. ―Dijo Bella con un tono de voz bajo; no sabía de qué humor se había levantado él esa mañana

―Buenos días ―Susurró él, se sentó a comer en silencio; con la mirada de Bella fija en él― ¿Tengo algo raro Bella?

―¿Perdón? ―Preguntó ella sin entender

―Me estás viendo fijamente, ¿quieres decirme algo o tengo algo raro?

―Lo siento, solamente admiraba tu belleza ―Contestó con un murmullo apenas audible

El rostro de él se suavizó un poco y levantó las comisuras de sus labios.

―Tú también eres demasiado hermosa ―Dijo él regalándole una sonrisa

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía días de que él no le decía algo lindo, y le acababa de decir hermosa. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó algo insegura a Edward; lo agarró del cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios, él se lo respondió.

Cuando Edward se fue a trabajar, Bella se quedó inquieta, ya no soportaba pasar todo el día encerrada, necesitaba salir, relajarse y divertirse un rato. Llamó a su mamá para entretenerse un rato, pero eso no bastó, se alistó y salió a comprar.

Llego al centro comercial pasando las diez de la mañana, ella no era muy fanática de las compras pero dado la desesperación no se le ocurrió nada más. Como no había desayunado, paso por una cafetería comprando un cappuccino y un pan, eso le aguantaría hasta el mediodía.

Entró a una tienda de cosméticos y se compró cremas y maquillajes, empezaría a cuidarse como era debido. Después entró a una tienda de ropa interior y empezó a ver muchas bragas y sostenes que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, se sonrojó solo de imaginarse usándolos para Edward. No era mala idea. Compró unos pocos y salió con su cara de un color rojo tomate

Entró por último a una tienda de ropa, se compró vestidos y faldas muy cortas, lo hacía porque quería que Edward la viera hermosa, que supiera que lo hacía por él.

Cuando terminó las compras eran casi la una de la tarde, decidió comprar sushi y llevárselo a Edward para que comieran juntos.

Llegó veinte minutos después y subió al ascensor el piso en el que trabajaba Edward era el décimo, cuando vio que el ascensor se detuvo en ese piso bajó un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría él, ella sabía que no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero dado que era su esposa podría cambiar de opinión cuando la viera

No vio a Irina por ninguna parte, bueno, seguramente había salido a comer, la secretaria de Edward trabajaba muy duro y tal vez le habían dado un rato libre; la pobre trabajaba muchísimo y llegaba a su hogar a atender a su esposo y sus dos hijos. Se podía decir que Bella e Irina eran amigas.

Se fue directo a la oficina de Edward sin siquiera informar que estaba llegando, abrió un poco la puerta y no vio a nadie, entró y se sorprendió de no ver a Edward; cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño.

Cuanto más se acercaba, escuchaba más los sonidos que provenían de allí, eran sonidos como de algo golpeando la cerámica del lavabo.

Pensó que quizás Edward estaba molesto por algo y decidió abrir. Bella abrió la puerta y quedó paralizada al ver la escena.

Tanya Olivari una de las socias más grandes que tenía Edward estaba subida en el mueble de lavado y golpeaba la cerámica; Edward tenía su cabeza enterrada en medio de las piernas de Tanya.

Bella sintió que el mundo se detenía, que el corazón se le aceleraba y que se quedaba sin respiración.

Su esposo la engañaba con su socia.

* * *

*Piropos: en mi país son halagos que les hacen a las chicas

Hola! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero tengo cómo defenderme, estuve en exámenes y luego me fui de viaje por unos días y ahora estoy trabajando, prometo actualizar cada 2 semanas SIN FALTA, solo no me maten xD

Gracias a todas las hermosuras que comentan, que me tienen en favoritos y gracias por sus alertas, a las lectoras fantasmas también

Nos leemos en 2 semanas :D

Si gustan en dejar comentarios no me enojo xD


	5. Chapter 5

Beteado por Gaby, mi reina muchas gracias, sabes que sin ti no podría hacer nada, te quiero3

* * *

A Bella inmediatamente se le nubló la vista y sintió que su respiración cada vez era más dificultosa, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar optó por la forma más sencilla; huir.

En silencio salió del baño, ellos estaban tan concentrados que ni se percataron de la presencia de ella. Salió y una vez fuera del despacho corrió al elevador.

Ella tenía la duda sobre si Edward estaba con alguna amante, pensarlo no era tan doloroso como vivirlo, no sabía qué hacer.

Una vez fuera no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, quería que eso fuera una pesadilla, que no fuera verdad, que Edward no le estuviera siendo infiel.

La primera opción que le llegó a la mente fue abandonarlo, de todas formas ella era joven, podría rehacer su vida fácilmente, pero no, era tan masoquista que no quería dejarlo, al parecer había perdido la dignidad.

Empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo; con lágrimas amargas corriendo por su rostro, con el corazón desgarrado. No entendía por qué Edward le había sido infiel, es cierto que ella no tenía ese cuerpo de infarto como el de Tanya pero Bella lo amaba, hacía lo que fuera por él.

Se sentía que ya se moría, que la vida ya no tenía sentido, estaba decepcionada; porque no creía a Edward capaz de eso, dolida porque ella lo amaba, él era su vida, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera.

La vida ya no tiene sentido; solo eso pensaba Bella, quería morirse y no sabía qué hacer con lo que acababa de ver.

Sin tener en claro lo que haría se dirigió a su casa, una vez dentro de ella se tumbó al suelo, gritos desgarradores salían de su garganta, gritaba y las lágrimas cada vez se hacían más abundantes. Cuando sintió que habían pasado horas, se levantó y fue a ducharse, tenía un plan, ella no era juguete de nadie, merecía ser respetada y amada.

Una vez duchada y cambiada se acostó a ver televisión, se sentía como la mierda, pero tenía que hacer como si no sabía nada. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, su respiración se aceleró pero rápidamente intentó relajarse; él no tenía que notarla diferente.

Entró a la habitación y la observó, ella no hizo nada, no sonrió ni nada, solo lo miró y regresó la mirada al televisor, Edward se fue directamente al baño. Bella escuchó que se estaba duchando y respiró más tranquila, sabía que con él cerca no podría estar mucho tiempo haciéndose la fuerte.

Edward salió duchado y con una toalla al rededor de su cintura, llegó al armario y se quitó la toalla, Bella inmediatamente volteó a ver a otro lado; le daba asco verlo desnudo después de semejante show que estaba haciendo con Tanya.

Sintió la mirada de él fijamente en ella, se puso nerviosa pero trató de disimularlo.

Edward se acercó lentamente a la cama, se acostó y empezó a acariciarle la pantorrilla; Bella se tensó inmediatamente y le apartó la mano, el insistió y le empezó a tocar los muslos y besarle el cuello

—Edward, no—susurró Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía rechazarlo pero no iba a ser estúpida

Él inmediatamente se detuvo y la miró con furia en los ojos, examinándola

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con la voz contenida.

—Estoy indispuesta —continuó ella con la voz más fuerte, queriendo parecer segura.

Edward solo la observó y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Ya me tienes la comida preparada? —Preguntó viéndola con rabia, Bella sabía que estaba enojado porque lo había rechazado, pero ella no iba a caer en su juego.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? —Contestó Bella con la mirada fría, estaba furiosa, él no tenía derecho a tratarla como si fuera su sirvienta— Te dije que estoy indispuesta ¿no sabes el significado de eso?

Edward no contestó, solo la observó con más rabia que antes. Él solo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al estudio, prefería estar trabajando que soportándole el mal humor a Bella.

Cuando Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente eran las diez de la mañana, seguramente Edward ya se había ido a trabajar, era un adicto, o ya entendía por qué razón le gustaba tanto el trabajo.

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte; de tanto llorar seguramente. Intentó que su día fuera normal, tratar de olvidar un poco lo que había visto, aunque era imposible.

Preparó su desayuno y al terminar de comer se alistó para salir, tenía que demostrarle a Edward que ella podía divertirse sin él.

Llamó a Riley y charló un rato con él, no le contó lo que había visto, si le contaba seguramente Riley iría a matar a Edward, además que eran problemas de matrimonio, nadie tenía que enterarse.

Salió dispuesta a hacer un cambio—para su propio bien— Así Edward se enteraría de lo que se perdió

Cuando llegó al salón de belleza se sentía con otros ánimos, más segura de sí misma y más confiada.

Entró y rápidamente la recibió una mujer Rubia y de ojos claros, muy bonita

—¡Hola! —le saludó alegremente la rubia

—Hola—contestó tímidamente Bella— Necesito un cambio de look—murmuró

—¡Vienes al sitio indicado! —Chilló— Por cierto, mucho gusto, soy Emma —continuó.

—Un placer Emma, yo soy Bella

—Bueno, Bella, empezaremos con tu transformación. —Dijo alegremente Emma

Bella pasó casi todo el día en el salón, quería cambiar su estilo, por uno que la hiciera ver más bonita.

—Bella, hemos finalizado. —Dijo Emma poniéndose frente a ella, lentamente Emma volteó a Bella para que quedara frente al espejo.

Bella se sorprendió con lo que miró, era tan distinta a como llegó unas horas antes. Su cabello largo y sin gracia mejoró, se lo cortaron un poco y se lo alisaron completamente, le cortaron un poco de enfrente, tirándole ese pelo del lado izquierdo, quedándole un perfecto flequillo. Le depilaron las cejas y se las dejaron hermosas.

Su cara se veía mejor; la maquillaron un poco, para que su rostro le agarrara un color suave pero bonito, sin quitarle la belleza natural.

Le hicieron manicure y pedicure y también le decoraron las uñas, ahora solo faltaba el atuendo.

Salió del salón de belleza e intercambió número con Emma, ella prometió llamarla, se miraba que era una buena chica.

Llegó al centro comercial y empezó a probarse ropa, vestidos y faldas cortas especialmente, no quería verse como una cualquiera, pero quería verse sexy, y lo conseguiría.

Bella nunca había sido interesada pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que comprar muchísimo, de todas formas Edward ganaba miles diarios, con un día que trabajara para satisfacerle los caprichos a ella no habría problema.

Salió del centro comercial pasadas las nueve de la noche, Edward no la había llamado, seguramente estaba con su amante.

Bella intentó que eso no le afectara pero era imposible, sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón lenta y dolorosamente.

Como no tenía prisa en llegar se fue a cenar ella sola, de todas formas no había nacido acompañada para necesitar a alguien para hacer todo.

Comió despacio, saboreando la comida, tratando de pensar en cosas lindas, como todas las veces que había estado divirtiéndose con Riley, aunque ella no lo admitiera sentía una atracción por él.

Cuando sus pensamientos iban por otro rumbo decidió dar por finalizada su cena.

No tenía ánimos de llegar y ver a Edward así que mejor se fue a caminar un rato por el parque, veía la gente caminar, las parejas enamoradas se veían felices, como una pareja perfecta.

Sin saber cómo empezó a llorar, ella quería que Edward fuera cariñoso con ella, que la amara, que la hiciera sentir mujer y amada. Saber que alguien la amaba y valoraba. Pero no, Edward no la valoraba y mucho menos la amaba.

Se sentó en el columpio del parque y empezó a balancearse, tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, no aguantaba el dolor en su pecho, quería dejar de sufrir.

—¿Por qué lloras hermosa? ¿No te han dicho que las princesas nunca lloran? —Preguntó una voz masculina que desconocía

Bella levantó el rostro e inmediatamente quedó sorprendida al ver quién le estaba hablando.

—Emmett —Susurró perpleja

* * *

Sé que está corto pero no podía hacerlo más largo xD lo prometido es deuda, 2 semanas3 espero que les haya gustado y lo que piensen déjenlo en un rr3

nos leemos en dos semanas :D


End file.
